X-303
The X-303 was built using both Earth-based and alien technology. Its design is based on that of a Earth naval battleship, having a long nose with a visible bridge area near the rear of the vessel. The X-303 was capable of both sublight and hyperspace travel. It could reach up to half the speed of light at sublight speeds. Its hyperdrive, however, was unstable and thus unreliable, being based on naquadriah. The first test ended with the vessel stranded in an unknown area of space, and on the second attempt it overloaded and had to be ejected to save the ship. For armament, the X-303 had an array of railguns around the hull and missile launchers loaded with naquadah-enhanced nuclear warheads. Technology Technology Communications Prometheus had a variety of means to communicate within and between ships. There were traditional telephones located in corridors and rooms throughout the ship for intra-ship communications. There was also the capacity to integrate the system to wireless radio headsets. The ship also has an intercom system for ship wide messages. It could be activated on the bridge by one of the stations and could also be triggered directly from the commander's chair. The Prometheus was equipped for both audio and video communications outside the ship as well. Despite communications satellites being down, Prometheus was able to establish a secure video transmission directly to the Oval Office, which displayed on monitors above the main window/viewer display. A side viewer also displayed video communications that integrated with alien ships, such as the Asgard and Goa'uld. The ship could also broadcast audio-only messages on multiple frequencies , and included the additional feature of translating the broadcast into Goa'uld. The communications, however, couldn't penetrate Ancient shielding, as was evidenced upon the discovery of the caves of Avalon in the Glastonbury Tor. The Prometheus had two communications arrays symmetrically placed on the rear section of the ship. Inertial Dampeners and Artificial Gravity The Prometheus had inertial dampeners and artificial gravity technology, which gave its passengers a smooth ride, much like that taken within a fast elevator. When Julia Donovan's filming crew turned out to be rogue NID agents who stole the ship, Carter was trapped on a level which didn't have the artificial gravity systems in place and she experienced zero gravity when the ship was taken into space. (SG1: "Prometheus") Shields The Tau'ri do not possess shields of their own design, instead utilizing reverse engineered Goa'uld shields, however, these shields were replaced with shields of Asgard origin, which were donated to them in thanks for the help the Tau'ri had provided the Asgard in their conflict against the Replicators. Asgard shielding was first equipped to the Prometheus and eventually the Daedalus-class, allowing the Tau'ri to better confront the warships of the Goa'uld. However, with the invasion of the Ori, the shields of the Prometheus proved virtually ineffective against the powerful weapons of the Ori. (SG1: "Disclosure", "Memento", "Ethon") Engines Anti-Gravity Pod The Anti-Gravity Pod was housed in the lower portion of the rear of the ship, as labeled on the Venting Sequence display. The Prometheus most likely used this feature in entering and exiting its subterranean bay on Earth, in softening an off-world landing, and in hovering or maintaining a stationary position above the ground as it did in Antarctica in order to protect SG-1's cargo ship during Anubis's attack. (SG1: "Lost City, Part 2", "Grace") Deceleration Thrusters Deceleration thrusters were used to slow the Prometheus down. They were situated on the front side of the large rectangular hyperdrive engine sections and were seen being used by SG-1 when they landed on the planet Hala. (SG1: "Unnatural Selection") Hyperdrive The Prometheus' original naquadria reactor coreAdded by Anubis 10545The hyperdrive engines were first powered by the powerful, but highly unstable, mineral called naquadria in the form of a Naquadria reactor core. A buffer was installed to prevent the reactor from going critical due to naquadria's inherent instability. Later, new hyperdrive technology was installed by the Asgard. Between that time, however, the ship operated on a temporary adaptation of a hyperdrive engine from an al'kesh. The rectangular hyperdrive nacelles were seen on either side of the ship's rear section. The hyperdrive engines glowed blue when activated. (SG1: "Memento", "Grace", "Covenant", "Endgame", "Gemini", "Prometheus Unbound") Hyperdrive control systems were protected with codes, but these codes could be overridden by someone who was familiar with the crystals used in these control systems. An engine coolant system ran through the length of the slender midsection of the ship and into the rear where the engines were located. Spatial gases could interfere with the even flow of power to the hyperdrive emitters and thus prevent a hyperspace window from becoming fully formed. When the power to the hyperdrive emitter was reduced, it was possible to create a partial shift into hyperspace which could take the ship out of the surrounding space-time temporarily. Sublight Engines If the Prometheus were ever called upon to take a trip to the Pegasus galaxy using its Asgard hyperdrive engines, it would take approximately 18 days, as this is the amount of time that Daedalus-class ships are able to make the trip with their Asgard hyperdrive engines.Prometheus' sublight enginesAdded by Anubis 10545Sublight engines enabled the Prometheus to accelerate to 110,000 miles per second, which was over half the speed of light (186,000 miles per second). An ignition module had to have been calibrated to within a 1% margin of error in order for the engines to start. If outside this margin, the module would burn out, and the engines would fail to start. Sublight engines placed the Prometheus in Earth's orbit in less than 30 seconds. The control relay for the sublight engines was located on Deck 8. Sublight engines have varying output, which is controlled through the ship's helm. One such output was referred to as "emergency thrust" and was used when the Prometheus left Antarctica to meet Anubis's fleet in Earth's orbit. Landing Gear The Prometheus had a tripodal landing gear system with one leg in the front of the ship and two in the rear. The slender mid-section of the ship had no support. The ship needed to engage the deceleration thrusters in order to obtain a stationary point above the planet surface before landing. Armaments The Prometheus opens fireAdded by Anubis 10545''Prometheus''-class ships contain an array of powerful conventional weapons. Railguns RailgunThe 303s have 16 railguns, which have become standard on F-302s and all Daedalus-class vessels for ship-to-ship combat. Just a few shots are able to take out a Death Glider relatively quickly and deal damage to Al'kesh and Ha'taks. (SG1: "Prometheus Unbound", "Ethon") Missile Batteries The 303s have 12 missile batteries and naquadah enhanced nuclear warheads. These missiles are able to take out a Death Glider relatively quickly and deal a large amount of damage to Al'kesh and Ha'taks. However, Ori shields are significantly more difficult, practically impossible, to pierce. (SG1: "Prometheus Unbound", "Ethon") History